Luna Lovegoods Diary
by Reader-Writer
Summary: Title pretty much says it all. My first story. Aww. :P
1. Meet Luna Lovegood

The diary of Luna Lovegood in her fourth year

Dear Diary,

My name is Luna Lovegood. Some people that think I'm weird and call me Loony. My father, Xenophilius owns the Quibbler. It's a magazine, but most people don't believe it. My mother died long time ago. I miss her, but I know she is still there some were. I've met (maybe) new friends at the train when I was going to Hogwarts. Hogwarts is my school. It's my fourth year now. Last year a boy names Cedric got killed. He was in Hufflepuff. I'm in Ravenclaw. My (maybe) new friends is called Neville Longbottom, Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley and Harry Potter! I'm already friends with this very nice girl, Ginny Weasley. She's Ron's little sister. She's on Gryffindor like the Neville, Harry, Ron and Hermione. Neville is very clumsy, but I like him. He's very nice and inside he's brave. I think he will be a hero later in his life. Ron is very funny. He made me laugh my head of. Hermione is very clever. She almost should be in Ravenclaw, but she is very close-minded. She wouldn't see a Crumple-Horned Snorkack even if it danced in front of her! Harry is very brave and nice too. It's so sad what happened to his parents. It's late now so I am going to bed.

Yours,

Luna.


	2. Umbridge and other classes

Dear Diary,

The new Defence Against Dark Arts teacher, Umbridge is not a very good teacher. I have heard that Harry has already got a detention for saying You-know-who's name. He also shouted at her. I still support him, though. Umbridge is cruel to everyone. Today I had Charms, History of magic and double Potion. Ravenclaw got ten points in charms! Have to go now, dear Diary.

Yours truly,

Luna.


	3. Gone, argue and starting the group

Dear Diary,

It has been a long time since I have written in you. Some of my things (books, clothes and papers) are gone. But I'm sure they'll come back. They always do. Somebody just thinks its fun to tease me. Just because I'm different. Today Harry (actually it was Hermione) called into a meeting. A lot of people came. We are going to study DADA on our own! With Harry as teacher! Harry has experienced a lot so I'm sure we'll learn a lot of useful things! I got a little argue with Hermione about Heliopath army and Cornelius Fudge. She didn't believe that he had an army of Heliopaths. Told you she was close-minded. Harry, Ron and Hermione will find a place to practice DADA. Everybody should write a name on a list. I noticed some people didn't want to set their names on the paper. I did it happily. Now I really have to go, dear Diary, because it's time for dinner.

Yours forever,

Luna.


	4. Letters and DA

Dear Diary,

At morning today I got a letter. It's from dad:

_Dear Luna,_

_At home everything is fine. Hope you are having a good time at Hogwarts. Yesterday something amazing happened! I'll tell you in details when you come home, but all I can say right now is that I maybe found the proof to that nargles exist! Look forward, my dear Luna! Also I found a picture of mom. I think you'll like it. You'll get it when you come home! Wit beyond measure is a man's greatest treasure. _

_Love_

_Dad_

I wrote back:

_Dear Dad,_

_Hogwarts is great with a few exceptions. Our new DADA teacher is professor Umbridge. You know her, so you probably know how it is having her as teacher. Harry Potter have already got a lot of detentions. I'm so excited about the nargles! I hope mom is pretty on the picture. Dad, I've gotten FIVE FRIENDS! You know how hard it is to get friends for me, and now I'm so happy. Neville Longbottom is great! He never looks at me like I'm strange or anything. Harry is great too! Hermione is very nice and clever, but Dad I'm not sure you'll like her. She's very close-minded! Ronald Weasley can be a bit rude, but he's quite funny. You should really meet him, Dad! Ginny, Ron's brother, you already know is now my real friend. We talk a lot and I'm one of her best friends! _

_Yours truly,_

_Luna_

Diary, we have had our first Harry-DADA meeting! It's in the room of requirement! A place I didn't know about before now! It's a room that is different from the person's wishes. Harry wished we'd have a room were we could practice and now we got this cool place! It's filled with books and things! Our group is called DA (Dumbledore's army) and we practiced Expelliarmus today! I almost learned it. Now I really have to go. Dinner-time.

Yours forever,

Luna.


	5. Spells, liking and a book

Dear Diary,

It's a little while ago since I last wrote in you.

We are learning so much in DA! I've learned the Stunning spell, Expelliarmus and several kinds of hexes.

It's so cool!

Professor Lupin was a great teacher, but Harry is the best DADA teacher ever!

Neville is learning incredibly fast.

Ginny has told me she like Harry a bit.

She wanted to get his attention and started to practice the Bat-Bogey-Hex to impress him. Ron and Hermione are arguing about wherever or not Ron correctly stunned Hermione. Today I've been reading about Heliopath's in the library.

I found out a lot of stuff about them in '_Un- discovered creatures'_.

It's a really good book!

I'll ask Dad when I come home to buy it.

He'll definitely enjoy it!

Its Christmas holiday tomorrow.

I'll write when I get back.

Love,

Luna.


	6. Christmas holiday

Dear Diary,

Christmas holiday was great.

My Dad brought 'Un-discovered creatures' to me as gift at Christmas.

Ginny sent me a book called 'Spells and jinxes', and guess what?

Harry, Ron, Hermione and Neville sent me presents too!

Neville gave me 15 Galleons and a card that said:

_Dear Luna,_

_Sorry, I couldn't find a present to you. _

_Here is 15 Galleons so you can buy whatever you want._

_Merry Christmas!_

_Neville_

It's so nice of him.

Hermione gave me another book called 'Hogwarts – a history'.

I never read it before.

Don't think I'll read it anyway, but it was still nice!

Harry gave me a model of wand that is shooting a jinx.

It's totally cool!

Ron gave me a box of Every-flavor-beans.

Today I got the tastes with: grape, apple, grass, pepper, pineapple and spinach.

I myself gave Harry a book with spells, Hermione a book that reminds a little about

Un-discovered creatures.

I got Neville and Ron a lot of candy.

It was a wonderful Christmas and I'm sure (I'll swear it) I saw a Heliopath!

I have to go if I won't miss Charms class today!

Love forever,

Luna.


	7. Sold out

A/N: Luna is writing diary in her 4 year because she meet's Harry and the others in that year and because of DA.

Thank you, for the great reviews!

Oh, and the disclaimer I forgot so many times:

Disclaimer: My initials are R-W, not J.K.R!

Dear Diary,

It's so horrible!

Cho Chang's friend, Marietta sold us out!

I don't really know her, but I think it was very horrible of her.

She might have been affected by an Umgubular Slashkilter.

They can fly into your brain and make you do the most horrible things.

One of my Dad's old friends, Julius Harvender, never was the same after he met one.

He locked he's brother up in a closet and told my father he was nuts!

Dad lost contact to him three years ago.

It was really a shame, Dad told me.

He was an excellent man.

Anyway- Marietta told Umbridge about DA and now she got SNEAK written in her face. Dobby warned us in the Room of Requirement, but Harry got caught.

Lucky for us nobody was expelled or anything.

But Professor Dumbledore disappeared!

And now we got Umbridge as headmaster!

I visited Marietta yesterday at the Hospital wing, and Madam Pomfrey can't get SNEAK away.

It was an excellent spell from Hermione.

I just wish she would believe in things she can't see.

Then she would definitely become famous.

By the way I saw Cho crying in the Girls bathroom.

Ooh! Just can't figure out why.

Was it because of Harry getting caught?

Or DA ending?

Because of Marietta?

Or because of Dumbledore gone?

Ooh, wait I'm getting an idea!

Maybe it was because of Cedric dying?

Hermione and Ginny told me she often cried about him, but maybe it was Harry rejecting her?

They both like each other right now.

Poor Ginny. I must remember to tell her to keep her head down, unless she wants to be infected by the Umgubular Slashkilter.

They always come when you are angry, upset or sad.

I don't want to ask Cho why she cried.

In the bathroom I just walked straight in to the bathroom.

She stopped crying immediately, but I just smiled to her.

I think she appreciated that.

Oh.

I got Potions in two minutes and if I come late then Snape will just take points from Ravenclaw.

Hug,

Luna. 3


	8. Just thinking

A/N: I would love if you would, R&R!

Disclaimer: I really wish I owned Harry Potter. But I don't. So there…

Dear Diary,

I'm sitting at the lake. Just thinking. The sky's are pink-purple. They look like a Fuzz Baogaar. You, Diary, probably don't know what a Fuzz Baogaar is. Well, it's an creature that has four legs, no nose, VERYYYY deep black eyes, thin skin and is only forty centimeters. It can suck your brain out. Dad says, that some people who is a bit gaga has been infected by an Fuzz Baogaar. If the others knew and belived in Fuzz Baogaar's, then they would probably say that me and dad has been infected. Today I have been called Loony four times, has gotten a detention for staring dreamily up in air, in transfiguration and Ravenclaw has lost 5 points in Potion. Umbridge is a horrible headmaster. Right now you DON'T feel save at Hogwarts. The lake is very pretty. It's really shining. I got Charms homework. Ooh, I can see a Theastral in front of Hagrids hut! I always liked his hut. It's nice and cozy. Dad brought me an owl last year, after my cat, Sarrien, died. My new owl is called Derewa. It's very cute. I have to go now, dear Diary. It's almost 22!

With love,

Luna.


	9. Valentines day

A/N: R&R! Please!

Disclaimer: I don't owe Luna or the other characters-

Dear Diary,

I'm writing this in my bed and it's really late.

Today was a pretty awful day.

It always is.

Today it was Valentines Day.

Last year Draco Malfoy, that awful Slytherin boy teased me about I didn't get a card.

He lived with his father and mother in some rich and fancy place, I suppose. He's always hanging around these weirdo blokes, Crabbe and Goyle and his awful girlfriend, Pansy Parkinson. She's always babbling, and babbling and teasing and babbling.

I can't stand her!

She may be infected by a… Oh no I'm babbling again.

She always teases me about how I'm babbling and odd.

And I think it's true.

But still it's not a very nice thing to say.

I don't go around and call her awful all the time.

Anyway, better odd than ordinary and boring.

My dad always say that, when I'm sad about the others teasing.

Oh, well, it was Valentines Day and I didn't get a single card.

People actually don't know it, but I'm very romantic.

Other people just thinks "Hey, she's odd!" and then never see anything else.

It's kind of depressing, actually.

Well, I kind of hoped a little bit I would get a card from _him_, but I didn't.

I suppose if he did, and anyone found out it would be awful for him.

But still…

Maybe he actually sent a card, but it didn't come.

It's a nice thought, but I know it's a lie.

Anyway, Ginny told me that Cho Chang was on a Valentines date with Harry.

She seemed very upset.

I can understand that, she likes him very much.

Maybe even more than I like _him._

Hermione and Ron were meeting in the three broomsticks, but I don't think it was a date.

It's raining now.

I can hear it outside.

It's nice.

Rain has always been my favorite weather.

It feels nice when it land on you.

I like water.

The rain is also beautiful.

It reminds me of myself.

If you look closer then you don't see annoying rain.

Then you see rain and it's different every time.

Sometimes it's storming, sometimes it's just dripping and sometimes it's just raining.

Anyway, that's not the point today, that rain is beautiful.

The point is that rain mach every mood.

When you are sad, depressive, angry or just empty.

Also if you are happy it can show that you are enormous happy, just happy or just a bit happy.

I'm just empty.

It was an okay day, but my crush, didn't gave me a single card.

Or anything.

Anyway, it's really late now and my hand is shaking so I better stop now.

I'll see you around, Diary.

With love,

L. Lovegood


	10. Talking

A/N: Please, R&R! BTW, 'He' is who YOU want him to be. If you like the pair Neville and Luna just imagine then that Neville is 'He'.

Disclaimer: Nopey, don't owe it!

Dear Diary,

Today was not boring.

But nothing completely fantastic happened either.

I saw _him_ in the hallway.

"Hi," I said to him.

"Hi," he just muttered.

Then he just walked past me.

He didn't seem to be in a good mood. Maybe someone was mean to him.

I really tried to talk to him today. But of course, it didn't go very well. I'm very good at boys in my head, and always now what to say. But he's hard to talk with because he doesn't see me. Well, yes, he does _see_ me, but he probably thinks I'm annoying and odd. Or at least only think of me as a friend. I'm writing this in the Great hall. Nobody notice, so it doesn't matter. Even if they did, they would probably don't care. I'm feeling weird today. I'm always feeling weird, but in a good way of course. Today I'm just hollow. Like if a Dementor just stopped by and said "Hey, the Crumple-horned-snorkack is not just fantasy, it's real," and then it sucked out my soul. Of course, Dementors are very bad at talking and I don't think they now what a Crumpled-horned-snorkack is. Anyway,

I really miss DA. I wish we could make more meetings, but it's too risky, now. Umbridge has put up Filch to guard the Room of requirement. It's really a shame. Cho Chang is not looking at Harry. I wonder why. Ginny looks happy. Hermione is fighting with Ron. Ron has this thing about being very rude, but not meaning to. I have to go now. I have Charms in three minutes and I'm supposed to be there like now.

Smiles,

Luna


	11. Fake card

A/N: R&R!

Disclaimer: I solemnly swear that I don't owe Luna or any other HP character.

Dear Diary,

It is two days after Valentines Day. But today I got a card. This came as a surprise and I thought it was a good one. But it wasn't. In fact it was terrible. I opened the card. It was pink and inside green letters was saying,

_Roses are red,_

_Violets are blue,_

_You're okay,_

_And the card is for you_

This was not _him,_ (I'm very sure) but I thought this guy was nice. Even thought I heard OK doesn't stand for okay, but for this:

O: Odd

K: Katawirr

By the way, a Katawirr is another word for a Dementor, who just looks like a troll. Daddy told me in Christmas holiday. Then if I'm okay then I'm an odd, troll like Dementor. This dosen't sound very good, but I'm sure whoever sent me this does not know what a Katawirr means. But it would have been nice if he had wrote that I was sweet or nice.

Later I was in the Great hall and was just thinking about the card, when Draco Malfoy came over. "Well, Lovegood," he said, smirking. I don't like the way he smirk. It's very immature and he does it in this mean way. Ooh, look there is stars on the heaven. Anyway… "Did you like the card? I suppose you got all romantic and passionate, when you read it," Malfoy continued. He sent me the card! "No, but I suppose you are all dreamy about me," I replied, thinking of Malfoy standing with a chocolate heart. This was rather EW, but I got this dreamy expression and it scared Malfoy completely. He looked at me, disgusted. "I-I would never get fantasy about You, Lovegood!" He said angrily. Then he stormed back to the Slytherin table. Ooh, I just saw a heliopath! I'M COMPLETELY SURE! I must better go and catch it, just in a short time to prove it is real!

Moon smile,

Luna


	12. Discussing death and dreams

A/N: This dream I had myself, but with other characters of course!

Disclaimer: Do not owe HP

Dear diary,

It's 4 in the mourning and I can't sleep. I had this terrible dream:

Rumors said that Malfoy had murdered Pansy Parkinson and Moaning Myrtle in a toilet. Ginny was not sorted in Gryffindor, but in Ravenclaw. Then Ginny had to go to the bathroom suddenly. I've had a row with Malfoy and he had hit me. I was, of course, very angry at him. Then suddenly Ginny screamed. I opened the door to the toilet and saw Malfoy in front of the girl toilet and Ginny. Ginny was dead and laying in the toilet. Blood was everywhere. I closed the door and screamed. Professor Dumbledore came, but he was too slowly. Then I thought/said in a Dementor voice: That night Malfoy murdered my best friend. My voice was very scaring! Like I was infected by an Umgubular Slashkilter! Creepy thought. By the way, I didn't catch the Heliopath. I think I was too slow. But I wrote a letter to daddy about it. I'm keeping him updated about everything. The dream made me very sad and scared. I'm not scared very often. But I love my friends and my dad. And I know death is not a thing to fear. Still, if they died, it would be harder to live at Hogwarts. When you know that you finally made friends, you would want them to live a bit longer. Of course, I know death is a good thing. Not bad at all. Everybody fears it. I don't. But things are complicated; when you can't see them other places that in your heart. And they certainly are very hard to talk to, unless they became ghost. And I know none of my friends would. Never. I'm too tired to go deeper in this now. All I can say is that I'm not afraid of death, but I swear that I will use all my power to protect my friends. I want them to live a long life. I'll even sacrifice my life for them.

Sunny smiles

Luna

A/N: R&R that would make my day!


	13. Umbridge, Fred & George

Dear Diary,

You'll never guess what happened today.

I was heading up to the library, wanting to read about Snurffling's, when I heard a lot of shouting. I hurried down to the Entrance Hall. Everybody was there standing and watching something. Well, everybody was there, except Harry Potter, I noticed. I then saw something that looked Stinksap or Snurffling blood. And there was Fred and George, standing in front of Umbridge. Umbridge tried to stop them, but Fred and George was too fast. They, then, flied away on their brooms! And Peeves, was very over-excited. Umbridge was sooo angry, Oh look, there's a butterfly! It's flying over to the lake! Look at the water. There are probably plenty of Berrips in it. I wish I could go over and look, but it's far too late. Today I discussed my career plans. I'm planning on discovering creatures. Umbridge did cough an awful lot then, and I'm sure it was on purpose. I didn't see _Him _today. I'll try to stop thinking about him. Maybe he'll come around then? Goodnight, Diary. It has been a long and exciting day. I can't wait to see what tomorrow brings.

Winks,

Luna.


	14. Fighting

**A/N – C'mon, people! R&R please? This wasn't very Luna, because I had to tell a lot about the day, but hopefully you'll survive. **

-

Dear Diary,

Today, I can say, was a pretty special day. I got a lot of scars and scratches, but I'll be OK. It's Harry I'm a bit worried about. He's going around right now in this sulky way. Like I did when mom died. But I didn't do that much, because I know she's still there and she always will be. In my heart and memories. Unless I'm attacked by a dementor and somebody cast Obliviate on me. Anything is possible. If I met a Snirosshi, I'll think she's somebody else and that can't be good, or if I meet a Yugamok… but that's not the point. The point is that Harry is unhappy. This is what happened –

Ginny and I was walking down at a corridor when we heard Harry yell. We burst into the room and my mind was thinking about how he might be attacked by a Frideela. Luckily, he wasn't. Just yelling as always on Ron and Hermione. It was because he's godfather, so called Sirius Black (NOT Stubby Boardman!) and we had to rescue him. So after being caught, flying on Theastral's (they are so cute, aren't they!) we finally came to the Ministry of Magic, where Sirius SHOULD have been. Unfortunately he wasn't and we had to fight those ugly, masked Death Eaters and then The Order came and then Sirius died. Everyone else (from the GOOD side, if you even can call it that, because people can actually be almost good or a bit evil or…sorry, I'm babbling again!) had been rescued and now we are here and Harry is still sulking. It's sad really. His godfather was the closest family he had after he's parent's death. I'm going to have dinner now.

Wishes,

Luna.


	15. Last day

Dear Diary,

The last they went so quickly. You would have thought someone had seen a Friskchly! I just relaxed and packed and all. Just before the fest I couldn't found some of my possessions again. I ran into Harry who was looking lost and very, very painful.

"How come you're not at the feast?" Harry asked, but not sounding very curious.

I told him why. His face changed from anger and pain to what looked a bit sad. He frowned and asked why my things had been hide.

"Oh … well…" I shrugged and told him that it probably was because people found me odd. Now he looked like he pitied me a bit. I felt a bit like reassuring him that I was OK, and it happens all the time, so when he asked if I wanted help I said no. Besides, my things always come back. We chatted a bit about death and things. He, of course heard _them_ behind the veil. He looked a little better when I left. I found my things an hour later hidden behind a statue. It's late and I'm going to have a good night sleep, hopefully not about Umbridge Slashkilters!

Revoutalla breeth's,

Luna.


	16. Ending

Dear Diary,

This is it.

This is the last page.

I'm so excited and yet so sad. It's like loosing a friend, but of course, in a good way. You can always look back to the memories you had and even share it with others. Most people would never show their diaries, but I'm not afraid. It's like jumping very high, but you always no you'll come back again and nothing has changed (maybe except that you're feet hurts a bit).

I'm sitting in the train with those two weird Ravenclaw blokes, who look's like they wants to get rid of me. Too bad. I got the carriage first! I borrowed Ginny the newest number of the Quibbler. The train is beginning to slow down. I'll see dad in a few minutes! Yuyay! I've missed him. The train has stopped now. The school term has ended. And soon, a new year will begin.

Writings,

Luna.

A/N – A bit quick ending, but what. Hope you liked it. Now the story is over, but, hopefully, I'll soon make a new diary. It'll be on Harry's sixth Luna's fifth year and maybe, just maybe, I'll make one for the seven book. I'm not making one, though, for first-third, because Harry and co, didn't meet her at all. A review would really be nice!

Now it is time for…………….

CREDITS

_Made by Reader-Writer._

_Directed by Reader-Writer_

_Inspiration from Harry Potter ™ by J.K.R_

_Presented by in Microsoft Word._

_Read by You._


End file.
